The present invention relates to a method, apparatus and product relating to fibrous mat and more particularly to a unique and novel arrangement for making fibrous mat in such a manner that the resulting spun fibrous layered mat has a controlled variable porosity. The present invention has particular applicability to polymer fibrous mat produced by melt blowing die apparatus but it is to be understood that the present invention can be readily utilized in layered mat production wherein fibrous mats of other fibrous materials in addition to preselected polymer materialxe2x80x94such as glassxe2x80x94are extracted in die attenuated form from a heated die source unto a spaced collector source.
Layered fibrous mat composed of fibers attenuated from a heated die source unto a spaced layered mat collector surface are generally well known in both the glass and melt blown arts but none have utilized the unique and novel arrangement disclosed herein. Although, as above-noted, the present invention is not to be considered as limited to die spinning polymer materials from heated melt blown die sources, the unique and novel arrangement set forth herein has particular applicability in the melt blowing die spinning arrangements as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,812, issued to Kyung-Ju Choi on Mar. 1, 1998; U.S. Pat. No. 5,891,482, issued to Kyung-Ju Choi on Apr. 6, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,976, 209, issued to Kyung-Ju Choi on Nov. 2, 1999; and, U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,427, issued to Kyung-Ju Choi, also on Nov. 2, 1999.
The external treatment of fibers with respect to a fiber collecting source is generally well known in the production of non-woven fabrics, attention being directed to U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,312, issued to D. J. Haley on Jun. 20, 1978 wherein fibers are collected from two fiber feeding sources to a pair of moving collecting surfaces to form a nip; to U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,324, issued to R. A. Anderson, et al. on Jul. 11, 1978, wherein wood pulp fibers are added to a matrix of collected polymeric melt blown micro fibers; to U.S. Pat. No. 4,267,002, issue to C. H. Sloan on May 21, 1981, wherein fibers are formed in elongated rod shape with a heavy build-up in a central portion and a light build-up in a lip portion folded back over the central portion; to U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,466, issued to S. Fujii, et al. on Mar. 1, 1983, wherein melt blown fibers are collected in a valley-like fiber-collecting zone formed by relatively moveable and compressible porous plates which have a controlled number of pores; and, finally to U.S. Pat. No. 4,526,733, issued to J. C. Lau on Jul. 2, 1955, wherein a fluid stream of attenuated fibers is preselectively temperature treated upon exiting die tip orifices to provide improved collected web properties.
Although these above-noted patents disclose various external treatments of fiber streams attenuated from heated die sources, none teaches or suggests, either alone or in combination, the economical and straight-forward arrangement which includes the novel diversion and vortically creating force exertion of a selected portion of fiber streams to provide a selected variable porosity of the total fibrous mat as it passes to a fiber collecting source.
The present invention provides a unique and novel die attenuated fiber arrangement including a straight-forward, economical and inventively unified production method, apparatus and final layered fibrous mat product which allows for efficient and economic control of the porosity of a layered fibrous mat product which can have a selected variable density and porosity. The present invention accomplishes the unique features thereof with a minimum of apparatus parts and method steps in both manufacture and maintenance and, at the same time, allows for ready adjustment to control variable mat density and porosity in selected areas of a produced fibrous mat.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.
More particularly the present invention provides a unique and novel method, apparatus and product arrangement in the production of die attenuated fibrous mat which can be utilized in any number of commercial environmentsxe2x80x94one of which is the fluid filtration art.
Specifically, the present invention provides a method of forming a web of fibrous media comprising: feeding fibers in attenuated multiple fibers sheet form from spaced heated die orifice sources in a feed path toward a spaced longitudinally extending collector source to be layered on the longitudinally extending collector source in successive lower and upper fiber layers; and, exerting an external vertically creating force at a selectively spaced location on at least a portion of the multiple fibers sheet in the feed path of the sheet as that portion and the remaining portion of the multiple fibers sheet approach the collector source with both portions forming on the collector source with the greatest fiber porosity of the formed layers of fibers on the longitudinally extending collector source being along those fibers of that portion of the multiple fibers sheet exposed to the external vortically creating force.
In addition, the present invention provides apparatus for manufacturing a fibrous mat comprising: spaced, heated die orifices source capable of spinning at least one attenuated multiple spaced fibers sheet; a spaced longitudinally extending collector surface adapted to eventually receive the totality of the multiple spaced fibers sheet to form a fibrous mat thereon; and a gap spaced fiber deflection or diverting apparatus positioned externally of the heated die orifices source to deflect or divert and apply a vortically creating deflecting or diverting force to a portion of the multiple spaced fibers sheet and to then combine the loosely bonded, deflected or diverted, responsive portion on the collector source with the remainder of the attenuated multiple fibers spun as at least one multiple spaced fibers sheet from the heated die source.
Further, the present invention provides a mat of fibrous media comprising at least a first portion of selected fiber diameter and at least a second portion also of selected fiber diameter, the first portion being of substantially aligned fibers of a first comparatively lower porosity and higher density spun from a die source directly to a collector source and the second portion being of substantially curled external force treated fibers of a second comparatively higher porosity and lower density than the first portion due to the external vortically creating force treatment before arriving at the same collector source to combine with the first higher density portion of the fibers in forming the fibrous mat.
It is to be understood that various changes can be made by one skilled in the art in the several parts and the several steps of the novel method and apparatus disclosed herein and in the novel fibrous mat also disclosed herein without departing from the scope or spirit of the present invention. For example, the spacing and number of dies, the spacing and type of collector surfaces utilized, the location and structure of the fiber vertically creating, force deflection arrangement and the nature of the fibrous materialxe2x80x94each, or all, can be modified without departing from the scope or spirit of the present invention.